lockwood_lakefandomcom-20200214-history
Thume
The First Flame Thume is a complex god and is often offered up as the classic allegory for pride, vengeance, envy and all number of unpleasant traits. Regardless Thume is still worshiped as a member of the sacred family, though he is offered as a cautionary tale rather than a role model. The talent of Thume is still respected, and many smiths still pay small homage to Thume as the patron of the forge, but anything more is typically viewed suspiciously. For in addition to Thume’s patronage of the blacksmith he too is the lord of war and destruction. Giving birth to the war of creation, Thume is both revered and feared for his powers. Those few who do worship Thume entirely seek the same power Thume sought at the heart of the World. Priests of Thume are typically power hungry and brooding only accepting members into the temple after they have proved their devotion by some evil deed. Clerics of Thume seek power in the arcane depths of the world. Hoping above all else to find the shards of Pan’ll which were scattered across the world after the Sundering of the Blade. Alignment Neutral Evil Domain Flame, War, Destruction, Evil, Artifice Favored Weapon Bastard Sword Lore Though Thume was the youngest of the gods, he was respected above all others with his skill at the forge. The flames of Thumes furnace burnt brighter than any other, and the steel drawn from the forge glamed with an impossible light. So Thume became the greatest smith in the Realm of Adar and all came to him for his great skill. For Ara he forged a circlet of pure silver that gleamed with the power of a second moon. For his mother, Jurra, Thume forged four golden chalices that held the four winds. For Adar he forged a crown of black Iron and white Opal which shielded his thoughts even from the eye of Pellar. But his greatest gift was for his twin sister Illia who he loved more than any other. For her Thume forged a ring from the heart of the world to show his love for her. But Illia despised her brother, knowing better than any other the evil that hid within him. Illia took the ring and threw it into the ocean so that Thume may never claim his prize. Enraged, Thume brooded in hatred for everyone. Instead of beauty Thume would create destruction. Venturing to the unknown depths of the world he plucked out the Heart of the Earth. From the Heart-Iron Thume forged, in secret, Pan’ll, the Ending. A blade of such power it was made from the heart of creation itself. And as the power of creation can give life, so too can it take life. With the power of his craft Thume had crafted a new god: Pan’ll from the mutable heart of creation. But the world began to wither and die as the engine of creation was missing. Thume cared not for the fate of Adar’s realm, hoping instead to claim his rightful place as ruler of Adurra. Category:Gods Category:Mythology Category:Evil Dieties